


追踪（上）

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 我转头看着模拟舱里一小块反光部件反射出我的脸，像一个没有办法控制自己的神经病。
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 勋荣
Kudos: 4





	追踪（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 勋荣

2200年7月1日

整个六月底到七月，李知勋离开之后到今天为止天气都是雨。我在宿舍休息舱里呆就是一整天，没什么事情做，每天迷迷糊糊的醒来，反正也不用走出宿舍门，直接在床上唤醒屏幕看动画片。午饭大多数时候是靠外卖和宿舍里随手可得的速食，我的室友胜宽时常会大发慈悲给我带饭，偶尔心情好了我会下楼去基地负一层的食堂，但我们这儿地理位置不比市中心，就算是食堂的东西，也和外卖差不多，好处就是用餐氛围更热闹些，去了几次我也就不去了。

今天胜宽出门的时候我刚拆开一包冰箱里的巧克力球，他见我没在床上就来舱里找我，把门拉开在外面喊我：“顺荣哥，你今天也不出门吗？”我背对着他，转身之后他看着我惨淡的脸（其实我并不知道自己的脸部状态，只是根据他的眼神猜测）皱着眉头扔过来一包我刚刚叫他帮我拿来的蛋白质棒：“你就在这折腾吧！气死我了！”

我扯着嗓子问他是不是要出门，要去哪里。胜宽说要去见崔胜澈，我哦了一声， 然后悻悻地转过身子对着模拟舱窗外的雨天，水点砸下来像石子儿，雾气和雨滴同织成淡蓝色的幕帘，把我的视线完全遮挡住了。

据说以前看电影还需要撑一张很大的幕布， 影像会全都投射在那块幕布上。前不久还有几家这样的复古电影院，这两年都陆续关停了，这是李知勋告诉我的历史，他喜欢研究这些旧东西。

我也希望自己能变成旧东西，哪怕只比李知勋旧那么一点， 或许这样他会觉得我很有意思。

胜宽走了不到一个小时，外卖机器人摁了我们宿舍的门铃，我打开门，他派送来的是我点的咖啡，双倍浓缩的热美式，还冒着热气。

“权先生，今天天气真好。”我看见他显示屏上模拟出来的一个笑脸。

“是啊。”虽然知道他并没有能够捕捉我面部表情的功能但我还是笑笑才关门，然后又躲回模拟舱。

雨更大了。

模拟舱的天气是可以自己定义的，而我其实是通过黑魔法同步了李知勋模拟舱里的天气。

宿舍里也有床，模拟舱大多数时候是为了长期任务的干员做适应场景用，我在模拟舱里并不能睡得很好，总容易害怕被胜澈姐叫醒，被她喊去什么紧急任务。

胜宽说我这是长期任务下来积攒了太多隐形压力，只不过他不知道，就算没有在胜澈姐的小队，有没有执行长期任务，我都睡不好。

模拟李知勋设置的天气代码是我从开源平台上直接下载的，毕竟不像李知勋，编程这门课我低分飘过之后再也没有钻研过了。

这的确很好用，我直接一键同步了我和李知勋模拟舱天气配置——我恨为什么不可以同步温度湿度背景音乐等一系列其他配置，不过那样就显得太怪了，我安慰自己能够体会下李知勋在淋的雨，也算是不错。

虽然不一样的是李知勋可能大部分时间都在舱外执行任务，而正在休息的我整天都泡在这里面。

不过偶尔能够通过李知勋更改舱内的设置察觉到他也在，比如较频繁地更改天气配置的时候，那他也一定正在舱内休息。

我的确无聊坏了，这个任务后长达半年的假期让我格外提不起劲，而且加上李知勋变忙，开始跑一些中长期任务，我们见面的机会也变少了。

连崔胜澈都如愿以偿约到胜宽了，为什么我还没把到李知勋？

我转头看着模拟舱里一小块反光部件反射出我的脸，像一个没有办法控制自己的神经病。

2200年6月10日

我和李知勋一起回了训练基地，从近月的补给站一起回来，因为胜澈姐——她是我的队长，帮我跑通了一些，所谓关系，所以我并没有受到惩罚，而是和李知勋一同被送回地球。

回来的船上我们坐对面，从近月空间站回地球现在已经安全到不用准备防护措施，但是我们都还穿戴着装备。

头盔导致我看不清李知勋脸上的表情，我也不敢看，所以我也带着头盔，透过有一些阻挡的面罩板看李知勋的脚，从学生时代我就注意到他的脚其实要大一些。

李知勋坐得很稳重，我其实试图从他的动作里读出一些什么情绪， 但是他几乎没有怎么动，所以我也没看出什么。

我只知道李知勋很生气，因为从他们船内发现我的时候其他人都知道是因为他。这不是我第一次偷偷潜入李知勋所在小队的任务船，也不是第一次被发现。 但没有意外的是很尴尬，因为这次我躲在他们船上的女更衣室里。

虽然他们这次任务没有搭载女性船员，也没有人使用这个更衣室，但是门上多少还是钉着女性用的牌子。

李知勋甚至没有进来，抓我出去的是几个其他船员，他们显然没有意外看到是我，这里面甚至有几个是我的熟人。

我尴尬地朝李硕珉笑笑，然后跟着他们一起走出女更衣室。

我有很长一段时间不知道为什么我和李知勋不在同一个编组里，明明在学院的时候我们俩是同班同学，也有默契，双人课的组队成绩都很优秀，作为加分项，我们还是大学期间的室友。

后来胜宽，他是我进入探测站之后的新室友，他提议会不会是李知勋主动提出避开和我组队。开始我不愿意这么想，毕业之后我们两个人在错开的任务间隙中抽时间见过几次，那之后我倒真的有点怀疑胜宽的说法。

我和李知勋的关系很难讲清楚，从高中在专门训练学校我们就是同班同学，到了大学我们还是室友，志愿也同样都是太阳系外的探测队。

我们经常被放在一起比较， 很多人都说我们像亲兄弟。无论认识我们很多年的胜澈姐和全圆佑，还是只见过几次的金珉奎。或许我们表现上真的很相像，但其实我们没有那么双生，甚至在任务之外，我们都没有什么默契。

我喜欢李知勋，虽然我觉得他并不喜欢我，或者没有那么喜欢我。

或许大多数知晓我这些行为的人都知道我对李知勋的看法，我也毫无想要掩饰自己情绪的想法，我相信李知勋也知道，他的做法是完全不回应我，可是也没有完全拒绝我。

这让我感到很疑惑，我心里有那么一些认同胜宽的结论，可是没有办法做到完全否认李知勋的那些做法。

我不能否认，我多少抱有期待，哪怕一丝希望。

下船的时候胜澈姐来接我，她还是休假中的打扮：穿着雪纺连衣裙，提着串珠的小手包。我问她今天约的是金珉奎还是夫胜宽，刚看见她掏车钥匙的时候包里三张台球室的入场券，还没来得及调侃就被一个指节打在脑门上。

“又来了是不是，你闲不下来还给我找事。”

她闹腾地把我和李知勋塞进车后座，坐到驾驶座的时候笑眯眯地回头问李知勋要吃什么，她请客。

我在背后偷偷伸手戳李知勋白皙的手腕，我想吃排骨，我希望他读懂我的意思。

“姐，吃排骨吧。”李知勋开口，然后我笑了，傻乎乎地蹭在李知勋身边，像只被喂了半根火腿肠的小狗。

我快过生日了，我有一个和刚才戳李知勋手腕试图和他心有灵犀一样简单又显得奢侈的愿望。

2200年6月14日

没有想到我的愿望居然实现了。

被胜澈姐捞回来之后我安分了一阵子，不是因为我不想追李知勋了，而是因为她叫我守规矩一点最近有人在盯着，叫我不要给她找事。

我被关了两天禁闭，象征性的处罚，但是等我出来李知勋也没在基地了。听胜澈姐说他回来第二天一早就去了近月空间站，说是有临时任务抽调他去参加近月空间站和火星基地的攻防演练。

这算什么任务抽调？我觉得无聊，李知勋代码写得那么好（虽然他是行动组的）这不就是借一个小混混去打群架吗。

我从禁闭室出来回到宿舍的那天攻防演练还没结束，嘴上说着不在意我还是看了会儿直播，因为是攻防所以镜头很少切到人脸，大多数时候只能看到模拟出来的赛况，李知勋在蓝方，我睡过去之前他们正处于优势。

我睡了没一会儿就醒来了，因为模拟舱的天气不好所以睡梦中一直听见淅淅沥沥的雨滴声，醒来是因为雨停了。我一直偷偷模拟李知勋模拟舱的天气，他喜欢雨天，现在却难得停了，却没有放睛，模拟舱里窗口能看到的景色里地平线被黑

过一会儿估计又要下雨，因为感受太逼真我过了一会儿才反应过来这是在模拟舱里 ，这意味着他现在可能也在休息。

我把手机掏出来，过了好久也没有想到给他发什么消息会显得比较自然。毕竟上次我们两个人分开前我因为偷渡从他们船上被驱逐，虽然李知勋会地球基地不是因为我的缘故连坐，但我确实感到他因为我幼稚的行为而感到不悦。

我很理所当然地想，这不完全怪我，因为我这么做并非完全出于我本人的意愿，我认为李知勋需要在这个过程中负责，如果不是他在毕业之后对我爱搭不理，事情也不会变成这样。

至少我们的关系会缓和许多。

胜宽常说我不争气，我自然做不到叫李知勋高攀不起，可是又喜欢他。

当然，我是一个思维人格健全的成年人，一场单方面的奔赴在我眼中是不合理并且回报和付出不成正比的，显然不符合我的价值观，所以我希望李知勋也喜欢我。

但最近的种种总显得我像个没有方向横冲直撞的傻瓜，所以出于我个人的立场，我有些想要放弃了。

我在胡乱想着，手机却突然震动，吓得我没有抓稳，整个摔到了我的脸上。

还在想是谁在这时候给我发消息，害我鼻子都快被砸断，龇牙咧嘴捡起手机的时候才发现是李知勋约我要不要出去吃饭。

我用手背使劲揉因为刚睡醒所以干涩的眼睛，反复看了两遍才敢确定真的是李知勋发来的消息，不是我的幻觉也不是别人的恶作剧。

-顺荣，现在忙吗，要不要一起吃饭?

真的是李知勋。

我欣喜之余不知道怎么回复他，因为这是我们毕业之后头一次李知勋主动约我出门，我不知道要怎么回答，明明是一句好就可以解决的事情，我却犹豫了大半天。

或许是我一直没有回复消息，也有可能是李知勋有点急，总之过了一会儿他直接给我打了电话。

这有些反常，毕竟李知勋平时都不这样的，不仅仅是对我，在人际关系中他总是比较被动。我自然而然地想，或许李知勋是不是嫌弃我麻烦，这是个鸿门宴，他其实是想要劝我不要再偷偷跟上他们的飞船了。

可是他没有，我们只是很正常地吃了顿饭，似乎知道我肯定没有看或者没有看完转播，李知勋很平淡地给我描绘了攻防演练的全程。

然后李知勋说他又要走了，马上就出发。我不太确定他有没有看见我垂下脸不高兴的样子，因为我真的很想要和他一起过生日，还期待能够从李知勋手里收到我的生日礼物。

“顺荣，”不知道是李知勋听见我的心声还是我之前的祈祷都管用了，李知勋从包里掏出一个包装精美的礼物盒递到我手里，“ 虽然不能陪你过生日但还是把这个给你比较好。”

我又死机了，这事儿和李知勋主动约我吃饭一样让我震惊。

我是说，虽然以前每年生日李知勋也送我生日礼物，但那都是我从五月就开始在李知勋耳边念叨出来的结果。

今年因为胜宽说我自作多情，所以我自然收敛了很多，也没有跟李知勋提生日额事情。所以这几乎属于意外的惊喜了。

我兴高采烈地在李知勋微微笑着的表情里接过我的礼物盒，他说：“等到生日再拆开哦。”

TBC.


End file.
